Denying Fate
by charcoalRose24
Summary: Strangers until one fateful night brought them together. There's secrets, on both sides, dangers as well. There could be no feasible reality where these two could ever really be. And yet, perhaps it wasn't the world that had an issue with them being together, in reality its their own selfdestruction that poses the biggest threat. (Vamp Fic)
1. Straying From Reality

**(Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans)**

**CHAPTER ONE: STRAYING FROM REALITY**

There. Sitting in the corner of the room, veiled beneath a cloud of thick hanging smoke was the one I wanted. From the moment I stepped foot in the bar I had noticed him and he had _clearly_ noticed me but no initiative had been taken yet. I had seen him somewhere before. Where? As of now I couldn't be sure but there was a desire swelling within me like a fierce fire that made me indescribably drawn to him without mercy. It wouldn't be right to entertain him though, I'm well aware of the consequences. The mere thought of playing out the scenarios in my head which involuntarily streamed in vibrant smears across my vision, it was wrong. Being able to recall where I had seen him, or why he seemed so familiar to me didn't omit the fact that he was clearly a man of power. His attire only confirmed this. A black Armani suit and a pair of dark shades covering his eyes, along with the Rolex snug around his wrist, the man remained quiet for most of the night, his only attention from me being the occasional sideways glance. Sunglasses or not, I knew he had been watching me just as I fought against discipline to study him, so why than didn't he initiate his interest? Even a man of power goes after what he wants regardless of consequences. So what was stopping him?

It was better this way though. Any profound interest found in him only made me realize the need to keep my distance from him further. Sure, I had been known to stray closer along the lines of deception than the innocence my face held. I knew the habits of coaxing men into dark alleyways for a quick drink would only mean I'd lose the ability to control my appetite and in the end killing the poor bastard that was dumb enough to see me as the victim of his charm when in reality he was putty in my hands. Either way, I wasn't willing to risk putting a man of power, a man who's death would surely be investigated, in my sights only to risk exposure of what I was.

This may sound far fetched, or even impossible, and trust me, a few months ago and I would have agreed with you. Obviously,... things have changed. Being forced to the other side, exposed to the darker side of life can really open your eyes to what reality really means, especially to those blind to such obvious existences of what I've become; undead. Or, as myth and legend would classify me as; I'm a vampire.

It wasn't a charmed life but its all I've really got at the moment. It wasn't as though I asked for this, wanted this, but rather forced into; damned by someone I once loved. A slave to the night and a victim to unquenchable thirst, with only one thing on my mind here I was; yet again struggling with the person and morals I was as a human being versus the constant thrill and devastatingly extreme violent and beast-like mentality. Who am I? Before any of this happened I was simply Kory Anders. Now, …. now I'm just a face that everyone notices but would never really know, and if you did, death would be the only outcome.

The only way to explain this, the only way to make you understand how any amount of justifiable explanation as to the pain I give to innocence, the lives I've stolen, well, its difficult. I imagine the only way possible to let you in to this cold heart of mine, is to just say how I feel. This whole undead thing, its like waking in a dream, yet you're still fast asleep. You're body moves, but your mind has merely minimal control. You see everything, feel everything, and yet your urges will always get the best of you. I've done unspeakable things, and for a while it was these very actions that often keep this restless mind awake at night. Again, there is no justifying my actions, I'm a monster, I know that and do not deny it. However, I've learned that in this life, the sinister one I lead, that one either adapts and moves forward or crumbles beneath the danger that surrounds. Danger that is very much alive in all things.

If anything is true, I've learned that nothing is truly what it seems, and those who hesitate are the ones who perish. That wont be me, at least not until I've succeeded in the revenge I so desperately seek. And trust me, that day is closer to a reality than ever before.

As of now, I remained at the head of the bar, lost in an internal struggle against that pesky discipline issue I have. This is where things get a little complicated; where my plan of revenge takes a pause. A pause that is entirely inconvenient. My every nerve screeched in a plea of desperation. The mere scent of the man sitting in the corner grew stronger the more I fought to ignore it but I held strong. It was only as the man stood that I found myself digging my fingernails into the polished wood bar top just before me. Eyes clasped shut tightly, I lowered my head into my hands and sighed. Any attempt to calm my stressed breath fell from progress at the sound of an unfamiliar voice that was coupled with a strong scent of its own; a pungent one at that.

"If you're not going to go after him then I will."

My eyes flashed open and I turned to find a thin blonde with a plastic smile smeared across her face. There was no reply in words but rather I took to a mere study of how the jugular vein in the woman's neck seemed a tad feisty to ignore. It would be far too easy to take from her, or anyone else in this bar, what I needed to find my calm but a public display of such an action would be practically announcing to the world what I was. I suppose I'd have to swallow down the sickening bitter taste in my mouth against my queasy stomach.

"He's been looking at you all night." The girl said turning away from the man in question and meeting my distracted gaze. "And you've been trying to avoid him?" Her head tilted to the side, a small finger wiping at her pastel pink, bottom lip. "You'd be a fool to deny him what he wants."

My interest was caught now. If this girl knew the male stranger then perhaps a little insight would be found. The fact that she served as a distraction was only a bonus; one that was quickly turning my spiking urges against her. I was about to speak when the girl downed a small shot from the counter in front of her and continued.

"I've been stalking him with half of the available women in this town, hoping one day he'd choose me." Her voice mellowed into a more dramatic and sad tone. She leaned into the counter and fastened a hand over her glass beer, an annoyed shake in her head taking place. "You've barely been here an hour and you've had his attention the entire time." She exhaled curtly. "Typical."

"I did not catch your name."

At the sign of returned conversation the girl's posture perked, and she sat beside me; the close proximity with anyone pumping fresh blood through their veins was intoxicating and highly dangerous for me to allow for long.

"Katrina." She smiled, a smile I could tell had been practiced to perfection. "But my friends call me Kitten."

I gave a distracted nod, eyes skimming past Kitten and once more to the man in the corner. "Who is he?"

I shouldn't be asking that. I shouldn't care. What I should be doing is heading for the door before this plain musty bar found a bit more color; a hue of the crimson sort. I began to fantasize what a pretty display of conflicting red blood splatter I could earn from this shallow blonde, and how it would clash with her current bright pink theme going on. Aside from what I was sure to be a loud, obnoxious crying spree should I attack her, I would think...

No, shake it off. I know what happens when I entertain these small visions and it would not end well; better cut it short right now. As it were, I could feel my saliva thickening.

Either way, my question became full focus once more as I realized the girls reaction. It seemed to invoke a large amount of humor within the girl for she broke into hysterics; her obnoxious squeak of laughter drawing much more attention to us than I would have liked.

"Please don't act like you don't know. There's not a soul around here that doesn't know who Dick Grayson is."

My eyes narrowed over the drink in my hand and I receded into deep thought. Dick Grayson, I definitely knew of, which only complicated this situation.

"Oh... so you do know him?" Kitten asked rhetorically, having read my expression quite easily. "I though so." She released a dreamy sigh of defeat. "Well, I hope you enjoy him."

"Enjoy him?" If only my definition of enjoy even came close to hers. I had no intentions of giving in to anything; not tonight. Not after all I'd been through.

Kitten eyed me crazily, as if she was more confused with my hesitance then the actual question. "You do realize he always gets what he wants. Its better to just not fight it."

This made me laugh. If it were a fight between strengths, I had everyone in this room outnumbered. Dick Grayson may be powerful but his money and name had no strength against sheer advantages that I have been given with this curse.

"He's coming this way." Kitten whispered, almost giddy now.

At Kittens words I leaned into the bar, quickly finishing off my drink before standing, only to be faced with Dick Grayson himself as I attempted to leave. Damn, if he was tempting from a distance, than right now I had no way of preparing myself for his dominating presence. I was barely able to keep my teeth from asserting themselves. Ignoring Kitten, who stared in awe at us from the side, the two of just... stared. He stared down at me without words and I stared up at him, giving everything I had to hold back. I could feel my insides tightening, my breath running scarce and adrenaline pumping through my veins. How could I free myself of this situation? I needed to be a hundred miles away from this man at all times, just a small fact I was quickly coming to understand.

I swallowed hard as the corner of his mouth curved at the lips slightly, giving life to his signature smirk; the one photographed often and one everyone could recognize. With a shaky glance, I tried to avert my eyes from his dark shades yet was distracted once more as my mind involuntarily zoned into the increasingly loud beating of his heart. That's not good. Anytime I do this, things take a turn for the worst. Giving attention to the delicious sound was only tormenting me. It was calm yet strong and sang sweetly against me eardrums. There was a taunting smell of aftershave radiating from his perfect complexion and when he finally spoke, his voice rang back with a symphony of vibration that both soothed and pained me. He was irresistible.

So much for being an emotionless carcass that lacked the ability to truly feel anything this strong. As it were, since I had turned, nothing, not even the taste of blood had had this effect on me. Its safe to say this was a very unexpected turn of events.

"Hey," His smile widened just enough to pull me in further. "Are you on your way out?"

Clenched teeth, I bit at the inside of my cheek to suffocate the swarming of my thoughts and force casualness in my voice. "I am." I tried to step passed him, my hands taking to a tremble as I struggled to stop myself from giving in to the hunger. "If you will excuse me."

"Wait... hold on a second." He asked sweetly. No, just ignore him. You're hardly holding on by a mere thread. Just walk away, the door was only a few feet behind me, all I would need to do is make my way into the street. I could outrun him without even the slightest of efforts. Yet, I was unable to deny him conversation as he placed a gentle hand against my arm, returning me to face him. I felt a tense sharp pain strike my chest as he ran a hand through his hair, a sheepish smile blushing before him. "I told myself by the time the night was through that I'd go out of my way to know you." That pain boiling just beneath my skin shook more violent. Why couldn't he just let me go? Why was he adding to the strength of my willpower to take him? His eyes wandered up and down my appearance and it felt as though I could sense a warmth on each part of my body that he took in. Just when I was about to break, his hand extended out to me and he spoke with that husky voice once more. "I'm Dick."

"I'm Kitten, Kitten Moth." Came the voice of Kitten herself as she tried to intercept his conversation.

"I'm well aware of who you are." Dick said, his eyes never leaving me, who had become more conflicted as time passed. "Its you I'm dying to know."

The irony of that statement, should I oblige in his request, was almost too much. Clearing my throat, I gave a light shrug. "I'm nobody. I should be going."

"I'll walk with you." Dick said, and it would have been appropriate for me to deny his suggestion had it been one. No, he was already leading me toward the door, a small pack of cigarettes surfacing from his dark coat.

"You know," He continued, lighting a cigarette and continuing down the path beside me in the cool night. "I've been trying to get your attention for a while now. Do you normally spend your time taunting men in the middle of the night?"

That was interesting. He was doing just the same to me, so why did he feel the need to draw attention to it? Nervousness taking a pause I narrowed my eyes. "Why were you so late to approach me if you believed me to be teasing you?"

I couldn't help the satisfaction that rushed me as he smiled once more, a small sight of those sparkling white teeth, glowing in the night. "So you admit you were aware of my interest and opted to, so rudely, ignore it and keep up your charade of forced composure?"

"Had I known I was such an inconvenient thorn in your side I would not have-"

"Don't play coy." His footing took a pause and we both faced each other in the center of the sidewalk, a stream of smoke wafting over me and igniting a further strain of excitement within. My senses were heightened and even though one could argue that I was still getting used to this whole thing, my mind had suddenly began separating the gnawing of smoke from the sweet natural scent of his liquored breath. "You were watching me too." His brows from beneath the cover of sunglasses, burrowed. "Don't deny it."

I smiled now, something that hadn't been natural in a long time. It was difficult though, I could practically taste the surplus of arrogance seeping through his pores, and wafting toward me in a rather tantalizing scent and yet, I hadn't lunged at him. I hadn't done anything aside from speak, quite coolly I might add, and this was something I was certain was not possible. How is it he could send such a frenzy of thrill through me yet keep me calm?

"Right well... if that were true than some would argue that you are as equally in the wrong as you believe me to be. I did not intend to taunt you sir, only-"

"Richard." He laughed. Hmm, I could have sworn he introduced himself as Dick before. That's not good, clearly he was becoming attached with the notion that there was anything to be had between us. "Call me Richard and... don't worry about it. Walk with me and I'll call it even."

"Its already even. We are both being accused of the same crime."

He laughed once more. "Fine, its even, but I would still appreciate the company. I'm only a block away. We can have a drink back at my place."

"You are trying to seduce me now?" I laughed. Wait? Why am I laughing? There mere suggestion of this scenario breaching limits of intimacy was something I would never survive. Well, what I mean is that he wouldn't. Which in the end would lead to a red target plastered over this city's prince. The last thing I needed was exposure. I couldn't chance it. So why am I playing along with this?

"Only if its working."

"I know your reputation Mr. Grayson. Do you truly take me for a woman comfortable with a one night stand?"

He didn't seem offended by my question, in fact he appeared to be excited, almost as though I had rendered myself a mere challenge to him. "No. But you can't really blame me for trying." he paused overlooking my appearance once more. "A woman hasn't caught my attention for longer then a few hours and you... you've kept it for three days."

My eyes immediately darkened, there was no ignoring these urges now. I didn't just want him for blood, I wanted all of him. He had taken my hand, kept me close to him in a sweet, side embrace, yet I knew I had to be careful. I needed answers.

"Three days?"

"Three days ago I saw you in that bar and leaving with a man that is now a missing person." He smiled once more, although the humor was gone, replaced with viscous suspicion. "I think its safe to say I'm _very_ interested in what you've been up to."

I froze completely, any sign of attraction or desire disintegrating into defensiveness. I drew my body away from his in a forceful shove of an elbow to his side, eyes narrowing in a split of vision, and a small growl escaped me.

"What ever it is you think you know-"

Laughter was not something I imagined would surface from him, but it was the only thing that echoed all around me which only made me take a further step away from him, eyes observing his demeanor now.

With a fist over his mouth to hold back his chuckles, he shook his head. "Listen, I'm not saying I know anything, nor am I accusing you of being the reason someone has turned up missing, this is Gotham after all and no offense but you..." My left eye twitched as his sight crawled up me in appreciation once more. "A tiny little thing like you is not exactly intimidating."

Tiny? I had never been referred to as such a thing. My curves and height had always rendered me just outside the category of both skinny and chunky. As far as not being intimidating... well, that just goes to show how much this Billionaire thought he knew. Either way, attraction or not, because of his little reveal of suspicion in me, I would have no other option then to give way to the much stronger desires to feed from him. Looks like my decision had been made for me. Its not as though I was foolish enough to ever take the chance of being found out and like he had said, this was Gotham, people turned up missing all the time. Sure his social status would complicate things but I'd rather risk having to be exceedingly careful rather then constantly alert and paranoid on whether or not this pretty boy revealed any of tonight's altercation with me to anyone.

"And that," He continued, snapping me from my thoughts. I paused long enough to meet his curious gaze, his index finger pointing at me. "That thing you do, that look in your eyes..." he laughed, releasing a patient breath, almost dripping in desire; desire I could taste at the tip of my tongue from the close distance we shared. "I can't figure it out, but I like seeing it."

The suffocating pull he managed to force through me might have well been a form of compulsion all on its own. This man, this... Dick Grayson, sure he was human but it was now that I realized that not even I could deny the tantalizing charm he was feeding me.

A seductive smile swept my features and I raised my chin confidently, allowing my eyes to swim up his person now. The words I was about to speak would, I knew, invite chaos into my life, and yet, I couldn't stop them; at least not without sacrificing this strong inner burn to make him mine. If only I could anticipate the impending doom that this evening alone with one man, this man in particular, would lead too, then perhaps I might have reconsidered. But I didn't. I didn't even hesitate. I should have walked away; I know that now. Everything within me demanded that I turn away, at the very least take his life right then and there and disappear for a while.

It could have been the look in those piercing blue eyes and how they seemed to stare right down into the pit of darkness which once belonged to my soul and made me feel like less of a monstrosity. Perhaps it was the overwhelming charm his smile sent my way, reeling me in without my control. It could have even been the very personal and signature scent that emanated off his skin, but in the end, I had to have known why I could not flee. It was his touch. The confident and smooth domination his very skin held. The very alive presence of his arrogance was simply something that added to each sensation we had shared, but with every passing second I craved his touch further. As it were, before we had even spoken words of acknowledgment, I had done nothing more then suffer the agonizing wavelengths of his presence from his place from the corner of the bar. Now that he was standing just before me, everything seemed to be on the brink of destruction. My self control was slipping, and if I was not mistaken, he could tell. And it was more than obvious that he was enjoying my internal struggle.

"Alright, I admit defeat. I am intrigued by you as well." My head tilted to the side, and for the first time I allowed herself to fully give in to my interest in him. If the evening spent with him was to result in nothing aside from eventual death by my hand then there really was nothing wrong in enjoying the fire I felt residing between us. And my how the anticipation of his touch, which was sure to find its way to me eventually, it was intoxicating. "And that look in my eye..." Richard's brow curved at the increase of seduction in my voice which vibrated off his skin as the fierce tapping of my high heels circled him. "... tonight, its all yours." I had to fight against the pure strain of lust jabbing at me as his chest raised, breath hitched in equal desire. I swallowed hard, "That is..." My sly smile deepened, no need of an actual compelling argument to gain his persistent interest, and I took his hand, leading him down the narrow sidewalk. "... if you're still interested?"


	2. Game Changer

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans)**

**CHAPTER TWO: GAME CHANGER**

A shift; light brushing of a half awake mind trying to quietly slip out of the room while I remained calmly alert and clearly under the pretense of 'still asleep'. Eyes shut and body clutching gently to the mounds of excess pillows that surrounded me, I needed no eyesight of visual confirmation to understand what was happening all around me. The mind, indeed, is a beautiful thing; capable of a million different abilities, if willed, that the average person would not be able to even fathom. When I first changed into what I am, the whole reality of what my body was able to do seemed worth the agony of unquenchable thirst and the occasional violent outbursts. Not now.

Even as I lay here, perfectly asleep – or as asleep as much as my eternal mind would allow- my thoughts were wide awake. Confusing? Let me explain. Those like me are, well, simply unable to truly fall into a deep sleep; just another burden to counteract any advantages that might make this life worth living. I would never again be capable of achieving the satisfaction and release actual sleep could give. We can shut our eyes, calm our mind, and even bring our limbs to a restless pause of movement. But, in reality, we are never such. With even the slightest disturbance of movement, the darkness our 'dreams' linger in, is suddenly doused in cold water, and the sounds of life – the ones we were previously determined to drown out- they surround us loudly. I suppose the whole ancient 'sleeping in coffins' thing made more sense. It drowned out the noise to some degree. In the end, control would be the number one aspect of survival in regards to what I am, and yet it is this small detail that continues to escape me now and then.

Its like I mentioned before, that whole 'living within a dream' thing. From the moment Dick Grayson had come into my life, my mind had been impossibly stubborn to find control. After our late night interactions, which I might add were entirely unpredictably wonderful, and perhaps I was stalling to carry out with my previous plan of taking his life, but there was just something about him. I had lay beside him, contemplating my attack once he would fall asleep and once he did, all it took to stop myself from attacking was the strong yet warm and comforting arm he had placed around me, pulling me at the waist back into his muscular build. I remember my entire body jolting, my chilled skin melting against his before a simple kiss was sent to the left side of my cheek, his breath lingering just above my ear.

Which, of course, is pure insanity. Even as a human I had never known the comfort of simple affection such as a warm embrace from a family member let alone a significant other. I was guarded, and yet, for some reason that made no sense to me at all, I was completely comfortable with Dick Grayson. The instant his body conformed to mine I felt a sense of belonging. That was the moment I should have pulled myself from the situation. I know that now.

I should have denied any satisfaction or confusing yearning I felt at the moment, and I should have taken care of the situation the way I had planned. But no, I lay still, more still then I believe I ever had been and I just listened. I tuned into the rhythm of his tantalizing heartbeat, the gentle breeze of his slumbering breath, and the intense heat rising from his very skin as it sought out my icy heart. Its difficult for even me to understand why I just remained quiet. Heartless is what I had become since the change and yet this man, this reputably horrible, womanizing man, he had reeled me in entirely. I was stronger then him, my mind wiser and yet as I lay listening throughout the length of the night, my opinion had swayed from imminent death to be dealt and crashed upon the reality that I wanted nothing more than to protect this pathetic display of a man. Which of course was absurd. I knew his reputation just as anyone else did. I knew this night, while it obviously had struck me with feelings I did not only despise but would not wish on anyone in my position, I knew he wasn't capable of reciprocating such an extent of affection.

Which is why, as morning arrived and his half alter body tiptoed toward the exit of the room, inviting a searing pain within my vulnerable heart with each step, I grew bitter. No one should be able to feel the amount of passion rushing my veins so soon as I did, and though I could not deny them to myself. As his hand met the doorknob to the exit across from the bed, all I could do to stop myself from asserting my self pity, was clasp my eyes shut tighter; merely enduring his willing separation from me.

At this point, the door was slowly creaking open and my teeth practically grinding against themselves. I hadn't fed in what felt like eternity in this instant, and his receding tangled mess of veins pumping luscious blood, it only sent my mind into a riot of altercation against discipline. I could feel my chest heaving violently into the muffling pillows as I hugged at them tighter. It was to the point where even as I became aware of the fact that Dick Grayson had left the building entirely, the sound of his expensive shoes scrapping against the concrete of the city's sidewalk, I could not shake my mind from seeking out his existence and it was driving me mad. What was it about this simple being that I found so intoxicating? Sure, he was good in bed, great even, yet this attraction had began far before the point of physical interaction, and had only strengthened since.

Before I knew it, I was pacing, far quicker then any human could. Back and forth, left to right, this way then that way. My feet were blistering against the thick carpet beneath me, before another sound, a familiar sound asserted itself to my senses.

Saved by the bell, literally. I must have been pacing for a good twenty minutes before time became real to me once more. But, with the vibration of the small bell, the one that sounds when the elevator within the building has reached its desired floor, I caught one last glimpse of the darkened horizon through the window, estimating the time I had left before I needed to flee. I had about thirty seconds before the front door to the hotel room was slowly pushed open, revealing Dick Grayson who came to a pause as he noticed that I was awake.

Let me just tell you, this man was never as handsome as he was right now. His signature spiked hair was ruffled and out of place, giving him a more dramatic appearance. And those eyes, those crystallized sapphire gems stared back at me tired, and his tantalizing smirk was on display all for me. Suddenly nothing mattered. I don't know what I thought could possibly happen after all we had already done together, or even what I wanted in this instant, but... he had me, all of me, at his command and I couldn't stand it. It was pathetic, and I had nevermore felt like an insignificant school girl, but the only thought crossing my mind was that he had come back. Dick Grayson had returned to me. I realize it was a rather sad thing to derive triumph or any amount of excitement from but the adrenaline flickering within my hardened veins was indeed intoxicating.

"You're up early," He laughed, a tired laugh that his uneven morning voice brought, sending a rush down my spine. Motioning to the window, he set one cup of coffee down upon the table to his right and handed me the other. "The sun isn't even up yet."

Duh, that's the point. As if I want to be stuck in this hotel room all day, just waiting for the moon to dominate, granting me freedom once more. Yet, in this moment all I could think of was whether this was his usual routine having woken up next to his one night stand still asleep? Did he fetch her coffee? Was he even remotely concerned with making a good impression even after his intimate urges had been satisfied? His reputation would suggest otherwise and yet here he was, coffee and a smile at the ready. Oh boy, what had I gotten myself into?

"You were gone." I said rather pathetically to which his smirk only widened. "I just figured that was sign enough that our acquaintance had met its end."

Well, he found that far too amusing. Still, the way he ran his hand through his tangled dark tresses, shaking his head mid laugh, literally made my entire body pur in excitement. His entire presence had this consuming allure about it that seemed to draw me in deeper. Who would have thought I could be so weakened by a damn laugh? Ugh, the reality was more then frustrating.

"You girls can be so quick to jump to conclusions." He hesitated, those vexing eyes watching me closely, making the lack of heat within my body suddenly waver to a heightened need for his touch, where warmth could be found. As I took a nervous drink of the coffee he licked at his lips casually and moved toward me, taking me into his arms without a second of thought. "I can be the gentleman people assume is without my capabilities."

"Can you, really?" I teased, eyes shutting slowly as his left arm roamed around my waist, the other fixing at my jawline. The sensation of his warmth breath simmering down over me was pure seduction and the raspy morning voice his words took to provided less than manageable control.

He laughed, speaking against my ear as he brought me closer into his hold, and I felt as though I was normal for the first time in forever. In this instant I didn't feel like the monstrosity I am. He had this way of making me feel like the old me, the innocent me, the human me.

"You tell me."

I swallowed hard, his lips drawing a pattern of kisses along my neck as he casually brought me against the wall beside us. He must have anticipated the rush he was giving me for his movements became more assertive, even more aggressive. Once gentle purses, they suddenly became lust driven and desperate for continuation. The moment was becoming quite heated fairly quickly. He had lifted me into his arms, my legs wrapped around his waist as our kisses became more passionate. His hands were like fire against my chilled skin and it was at this moment when I finally allowed myself to accept the fact that no one, not even my previous beloved, could ever make me feel this. This was different, this was perfection. It was inexplicably...

Wait! You're losing sight of reality. Before I knew it, I was thrust back upon the bed, my coffee discarded and his body dominating over mine and of course it was now that I had no choice but to force myself to notice the creeping rise in the horizon. Curse the sun and my never ending weakness to it. There was nothing I would rather do than go a few more rounds with this extent of passion being reciprocated from Dick. But, I couldn't. My choices were to stay and end up having to expose the truth to what I was and watch as, once again, understanding expected from a human would be shattered into violence. As I said, I couldn't kill him. Hell, I couldn't even bring myself to feed off of him. If there was ever a vulnerability to being a vampire, it was love. A wretched thing in my opinion. I was use to getting what I want and yet right now, I felt as though I was sacrificing everything I knew just to make this man happy for a few lingering hours.

"Wait," I breathed heavily, though he didn't stop his descent upon my torso. His lips were adamant about reaching their destination and I was all but ready for him. "No. Richard, please."

I heard a muffled laugh, his forehead resting upon my hip now as he gathered his thoughts. I practically got the wind knocked out of me as those piercing eyes looked up to mine in conflicting desire met with draining disappointment.

"What's wrong?"

My eyes shut, breath skidding as he sent one last kiss to the inner part of my hipbone. "I have to go."

His dark brows lowered in stubbornness. "Right now?" He looked over his shoulder to the window, the sun hardly visible. "Where do you have to be so early?"

"Work?" Well, that sounded more like a question than actual truth. Why couldn't I muster even a fragment of confidence when in his presence? The fact he was currently laughing only fed my nerves further.

"Don't go." He raised his body higher over mine, those sweet lips meeting mine once more and he spoke against my mouth. "I think this is a little more important, don't you?"

Of course I did. However, survival seemed to be a little higher on my list of priorities.

"I can't." I said, the irritation in my voice becoming clear to him as I slipped myself out from under him and stood now at the edge of the bed. "I really need to go. I..." What was a good excuse for being unable to call out? I hadn't even been out of the whole human loop for a year and yet the ways of normal life seemed to escape me at this instant. "I have this thing I need to do, or..." I smiled, being stopped by him as I came to the front door. His hand pulled at my left wrist gently returning my eyes to his and I sighed. "I'll see you around."

He shook his head, a smirk surfacing and he kissed me once more, leaving his hand at the back of my neck to deny further distance. "And when will that be?"

Never. I can't kid myself into thinking any sort of relationship was possible with any human, let alone a well photographed and paparazzi tailed man such as himself. "I'm sure we'll see each other again. I have a feeling you are more then easy to find."

"Something tells me you don't want there to be a next time?"

I sent him a giggle, he was good. "Is that not how this whole scenario works?"

"Yes but its usually my thing to deny a second meeting." His eyes grew darker and I prayed he wasn't about to suggest any interest beyond what we had already share. He tilted his head to the side, eyes wandering over each of my features. "For once I do believe I want there to be a second time."

No. Please don't.

I swallowed hard. "Well, that isn't really up to just you now is it?"

His eyes darkened and I could tell I had only confirmed any assumption that he viewed me as nothing more than a challenge he wanted to rise out from triumphant.

"When can I see you?"

"I see what you're doing." I laughed, taking a teasing step away from him, him only matching my movement toward me. I shook my head, shaking a finger at him. "You think by not giving me a choice in the matter that I will oblige? Who says I'm even interested?"

He released an arrogant laugh, as if the mere thought of such an opinion was ridiculous and rather improbable. "You seemed pretty interested last night." His smirk gave life to a half chuckle and his hand tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "You denied me then and it didn't take much convincing to get you here. So..."

He lingered in silence before anything else would be said. The irrefutably mesmerizing sensation of his strong grip at my waist again as he pulled me into him once more was enough to render me helpless against him. He stared down at me with a look only sheer desire could muster and he continued with his plea.

"I'll ask once more. When am I going to see you again?"

The whole dominating aspect of his personality was definitely another reason I felt drawn to him. I'm not sure why. Maybe its because of what I am. The fact that I could overpower him at any second and yet he was still thrusting confidence at me, well, it was intriguing. Of course he wasn't aware of my brute strength and yet I was still completely lost in him. Those vexing eyes of his coinciding such arrogance was something I clearly had a weakness for.

I bit at my lower lip, so close to drawing my own blood before I willed myself to speak. I sent him a smile, a confusing one that suggested I wasn't hardly as interested in him as he was in me but by the way he merely smiled back at me I got the feeling he saw right through my facade. Still, I held strong.

"I'll consider your offer." I shrugged, my slim index finger trailing in a taunt against his jawline and denying his eager lips a kiss before turning away.

FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF

There was darkness all around me, a darkness I had never known before; blanketing my vision. I had always been careful. Caution was the one thing I was determined to keep. And now, now my entire existence had flashed before my eyes and before I knew it the world rushed back to me in an uneven pattern of blinking before decent visuals were redeemed possible. I blinked my eyes a few times, trying to decrease the thickness of film coating my eyes after a prolonged lack of use. It felt like needles pumped through me, my veins and heart splintering against each other in writhing pain. The only sound I could make out was the stiff metal of the chains tied securely around my ankles and arms; keeping me in place upon a chilled solid metal chair.

What a perfect way to begin the evening. I tightened my fists, trying to muster enough strength from my drained body to break free, but it was no use. Thankfully my instincts slowly kicked in, and I began to search for anything within the empty room in which I sat, that could help me escape. Again,... nothing. Trying to recall how I had come to be here, who had attacked me, or for what reason? I had not even the slightest insight. The last thing I remember was Dick Grayson and the elated emotion that he injected within me. I had no solid evidence that he was behind it, but something told me Mr. Grayson was far more dangerous than I ever could have known. Lucky me. And here I thought I had been better at reading people. Could this get any worse? As it were the only possible reason I could think of as to why my captor hadn't simply killed me was that they wanted something from me. Yay, I can hear the lost souls of torture just on the horizon and beckoning my name.

I steadied my mind, eyes clasped shut and I listened intently to everything my ears could pick up on. The room had to have been beneath ground for all I heard was the microscopic sounds of insects burrowing further into the dirt that surrounded the small room. A small laugh escaped me. I had gone from lavish and luxurious hotel room with the hottest and most desired celebrity, Dick Grayson, to this; a decrepit and poorly circulated room that reeked of the one thing I could use at this point; blood. Clearly, from the bitter scent of it I could tell it was long but dried out and nonetheless useless to me; probably the leftovers from previous victims of torture in my position. Fancy huh?

Regardless, I remained focused; determined to find my way out. There had to be something, someone, anything that I could either use to my advantage or compel to free me. Only issue with that is, the only sound I was picking up on was one I really could have lived without. The feelings that developed within me, upon understanding of who it was, I cringed, feeling far less patient then usual.

"Help from you is the last thing I need." I stated rather clearly, and in my opinion, far more politely then I could have.

She remained still, arms crossed and back leaned into the far corner of the room. Her face, as usual, was hidden beneath a deep violet hood, but the same eerie chill entered the room as soon as she did and I was in no mood for it.

With another flexing of my muscles to determine my success of escape, all the while fighting against the disappointed vibe emanating from the one in the corner, I sighed. "Whether I can understand your sudden obsession with me, it does not matter." I stopped, eyes ablaze as I looked to her. "I do not want you here!"

Whenever she spoke, this one that was still a stranger to me, I knew to anticipate the decrease in temperature within the room; even for something like me who thrived off the cold.

"You let him live."

It wasn't a question, rather a statement meant to make me feel like an ignorant child. Of course I know what I had done, I was the one who did it. I ignored her now, trying to focus more on ridding myself from the tortuous thoughts this Mr. Grayson had arose in me. I had met this woman only a few times and while I had learned that all it took to get her to leave me be was to snap at her, right now, she seemed rather persistent.

"You didn't even will him to forget you."

Her words became quite impatient which was something new to learn from her. What did it mean though? Did she know this Dick Grayson? Crossed his path before? Was it she who was responsible for putting me here?

Apparently my lack of interest in her concern was beginning to frustrate her because for the first time since I had been thrust into her presence, she stepped out of the shadows and revealed the narrow set of dangerous violet eyes that sought to punish me.

"You should never have gotten involved with the likes of him. You haven't even the slightest insight to what you've just done."

I rolled my eyes, incapable of escaping the luring thoughts surrounding Dick Grayson. Who, by the way, his scent had suddenly gone cold on me. Hmm, maybe she was the reason I was here.

"What do you think you are doing!" I shouted, mind blank at the harsh shove she had forced upon me, sending me and the chair I sat in to fly back against the concrete ground.

I could feel my insides light up in a form of excitement at the chance of violence she was forcing me into. Not unlike an animal, my lust for violence had suddenly taken a very strong turn. I stared up at her, just hoping she would strike me again, praying that she would invite a fight between us to conspire; at this point it was all I could think of, all that I wanted.

"Dick Grayson is not to be involved. Ever!"

"He seemed pretty involved last night." I taunted, begging for her anger to take hold.

She stared down at me, my height had always been something that drove her to be more demanding with me in instances when I returned her the favor of treating me like a child. She hated to have to look up at me, and right now I was incapable of playing on her card of patience.

"There are details surrounding him in which you don't see. You may have already signed your life away just by mere conversation with him."

Her dark eyes came into view more, her hood having slid back against her dark hair, revealing more of her features. And this was when I realized I had seen her before. And, not before as in recently, I already knew that, no, but before as in, before I changed, before I turned into this monstrosity that I am. The connection hit me like a speeding train and my eyes went wide, shoving her away from me now with a kick of my foot.

"All this time it's been you?"

Upon gaining her balance and situating her dark hood back over her face to cloak any visual of her features, I could still feel the satisfied smirk that developed across her expression; her thrill of dominance echoing in her veins; something I picked up on since the transition. It was as though being a vampire opened the door to peoples souls; making it easier to not necessarily hear, but feel what they did. It was both a curse and advantage, depending on the situation.

"As I said, there is more to all of this then you realize. None of which you are the least bit prepared for. At least not yet."

"So you... you are the one who did this to me?"

"Of course not. I don't think you need any further confirmation that I had no interest in turning you, nor would I remotely care that you've been captured." She shrugged one shoulder, a small vibration of a laugh surfacing from her hood. "You simply have a habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"You would say that, but the one who turned me, if you knew him at all..." I inhaled deeply, these memories having laid dormant for so long that it pained me to acknowledge them. "He loved me."

"Loved you enough to sentence you to an eternity in hell?" She laughed. "He made you believe he loved you."

"That isn't true."

"Then where is he? If he loved you so much then why leave? Why abandon you?"

"If we creatures have anything on our side, its time."

"So you think its only a matter of time before he comes back to you?" She laughed even harder now, her laugh being less enjoyment to hear, but rather breached horror like proportions. I had never heard her laugh before and now she was, in comparison, basically hysterical. "If only you knew how close you're beloved was."

"What do you know?" She remained silent, as if testing my lack of control but I was in no mood to be lectured or taught. I needed answers. "What do you know about him?"

"Which? Your beloved, or your one night stand?"

Okay, no, she wasn't trying to test my patience; she was trying to piss me off! Why? What could she accomplish from fighting me?

"If you know anything about Jason, you will tell me."

"If I have given you the impression that I am your friend, that I care even the least bit about your survival than I apologize, for I do not."

"Then why? Why are you here? If you do not care if I live or die, then-" I froze. How stupid could I be? This never had anything to do about me. As it were, it was less then a week since I had first been acquainted with this woman. It all made sense now. I shook my head and laughed. "You love him too?" She hesitated, head titling to the side almost as though she was unsure of my meaning. "Richard,... he got to you too, didn't he? Is that why you don't want me around him? Why it bothers you that he's been following me for the past three days?" Perfect, the tension consuming her was rising. "You mean to tell me a vampire is jealous over the likes of a spoiled rich boy? Well, no need to concern yourself. You can have him."

And with that I felt myself lunged forward as she pulled at my collar, returning my chair to its upright position. Cowering over me now, she shook her head. "Dick Grayson means close to nothing to me, personally. Its the parts of his family that are tied to that of a very dangerous coven which will ensure death to anyone who involves one of their own."

"I have done nothing. What could I be found guilty for in regards to Dick Grayson? I had the opportunity to strike him down and yet I let him free."

She exhaled curtly, as if my small gesture had been rendered irrelevant. What does she know that I do not? And what exactly is stopping her from revealing the truth to me? I was growing weary of this game she was playing.

"You will not see him again."

She had turned her back to me, exuding this vibe of dominance. One that I had just about enough of. I didn't know her, nor did I care what or who she was tied to. I was knew to this world of undead, inexperienced to the unwritten rules of existence, but in my opinion, I followed no one. I didn't ask for this and I certainty wasn't about to give in and become the ignorant child of some random stranger who had suddenly taken the liberty of telling me what to do. If she expected obedience, she would have to earn my trust, not before then and certainty any accommodation on my part would never be certain. Not even now, chained and helpless to a chair, confined to a small room and unaware of who had put me here, I did not want her help and would be insulted if she offered.

"I never got your name," I informed her as I blew a stubborn friz of a curl of hair from my face.

"Its better that you know as little as possible."

"Look," I sighed, shrugging my shoulders in frustration. "I don't have time for this. Either you tell me who you are or I see no obligation to take you even remotely seriously."

There was a moment of hesitation before her lips had parted, I'm assuming to utter a name, any name; real or not. But, with the sound of one set of footsteps approaching from the distance I caught one last glimpse of the hooded figure before she fled the room in such a quick speed I could hardly see her move.

Now, my captor, I was dying to meet. Curiosity held no bounds to the tantalizing thrill I would get from tearing him to shreds. In the end, I may be at a weak point in my life. Having not fed in a while plus the draining feeling I had, I'm assuming my captor being responsible for that, I knew it was only a matter of time before my anger returned my strength and I would be free.

Here we go. Those footsteps were just outside the door now. I could sense a hand gripping the doorknob and my chest was erupting in a frenzy of excitement. I wanted this. A fight, conflict of any sort was something I really desired at this point. Forget why I was here, I needed the hunger of a good fight, a bloody one, that could satisfy me once more. And, I could tell the person on the other side of the door was in fact human. A few more seconds and I'd be able to begin my rise in strength. Three, two...

My entire body fell limp at the sight. I couldn't believe my eyes, surely they were deceiving me. There was no way the person standing before me had been responsible for my capture. There could be no way that this was true.

My mouth felt dry, insufferably choppy breath colliding against my throat as I uttered the name in disbelief. "Komi?"


	3. Losing Hope

**(Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans)**

**Chapter Three: Losing Hope**

It's not that I hate her; it really isn't. Now, I wouldn't exactly go around saying that I like her, but hate? I don't think I'm capable of such a thing. Truth be told its not that I ever really even got the chance to truly know her, so hate is beyond anything we shared. I had always been her enemy; at least in her eyes, and yet that didn't justfully explain why she was responsible for me being here in this position. The story goes something like this... lonely girl, me, abandoned in a run down and dingy orphanage. My memories from before were no more then scattered blurs which would later in life only bring agony and confusion. I was six when I was dropped there but it only took me a year to realize that my life was never going to get any better then the worthless daily routines and expectations left for an orphan. The orphanage was where I met her.

Komi. No last name, heck it was hard enough for her to remember her first name when she turned up a few weeks later then when I had initially arrived. She didn't really speak, and being older, no one spoke to her. She had this intimidating aura about her that sent all us kids into hiding. Except for me. I had tried to befriend her, the sight of being cast out and lonely when an orphanage is about as lonely as it gets, I felt pity. It started with a simple smile, one she shot down with a merciless glare. I found it odd because deep down inside I had this feeling, something tugging at my stomach, and telling me that I shared some sort of connection with her. What type of connection, I don't know but there was definitely something there.

Anyhow, years passed, she grew ever bitter against the interest any well knit family took in me but it was useless in the end because the family that ended up claiming me was a horrid one. I find that those people who seem as though they have it all, or have everything together, well, in my experience, they tend to be the most deceiving. Mr. and Mrs. Collins, that's the couple who took me in and for about a week everything went well. They were welcoming and sweet but I suppose once the shiny new toy feeling crept passed them it was all over from there. Mr. Collins, I learned, was a very fond friend of the liquor cabinet that rested in the far corner of the kitchen, and Mrs. Collins coped with such realizations by taking to prescription drugs. Alright look, this all sounds pathetic and sad, but I'm in no search for sympathy. The only reason I've told you this much is merely to get all the facts straight up until this point. See, Komi wasn't just someone from my past at the orphanage, but ended up going to the same schools as I did. And well, that was no tea party. We crossed paths endlessly, each time a new taunt or snicker on her tongue to infringe embarrassment upon me. I never understood why she seemed so dedicated to extend the ample amount of loathing she held for me, but if one thing was certain, she was a determined one.

Since my change, the last time I had even seen Komi was down a random street. I can't even recall where I was headed or what was going through my mind and at that very moment I noticed her, none of it seemed to matter. She wasn't alone, another one of her random stoner boy toys, latched around her. And when she saw me, there was this devious smirk that spread across her face that just screamed danger to me. She made a b line toward me and completely knocked me off my feet. The boy, following like a helpless puppy behind her was just a random face in the crowd, and it isn't until later that I realized he would become a close friend to me. Strange I know. How could I make friends, or even want to associate myself with someone Komi was connected too? That's like asking for further torment from her. Still, as I was scrubbing the scraped skin on the back of my head where it had hit the concrete, I noticed him stare down at me almost sympathetic.

Why am I bringing up such irrelevant details about something that happened so long ago? Well, because in fact it is the details that will fully bring you up to speed to where I'm currently at. And let me just warn you, its about to get very complicated. In the end, he became a close friend, having abandoned the notion that Komi was worth the effort of a relationship. But before I go too far and spoil all the details about his importance in all this, I think I'll get back to my main point.

Komi.

She stared back at me with unrelenting satisfaction in this instant. Whenever I had seen her in the past, she had always been angry or so succumbed in her bitterness for me that a smile of this magnitude seemed unlikely. Which of course only made me think twice about what was really going on here. How did she even find me? What did she even know? Either way I suppose it didn't matter what she knew. After all, things were different. Any fear I once felt toward her had long since vanished. I was stronger than her, far more capable of defending myself and yet this didn't seem to be of importance as of now. Something told me she was well aware of what I was. The only problem being, well, I would either be met with an unfair fight against her or I'd end up killing her. And sure, I may have plenty of reasons to dislike her but death was never something I was comfortable with. Even in the past, when I fed, I fed on the darker souls, the ones who hadn't had a decent thing about themselves in a long while. Sure, it was still killing but I managed to convince myself it was at least more honorable than murdering the innocent.

"You were right." Komi's voice said, calling in an echo after me.

If she wanted me to play her game, she'd have to try a hell of a lot better then that.

She crossed her arms, a long exhale lingering. "When you said death was the only freedom from this world."

I must have said that years ago. High school I think. It was one of those phases of depression I had been going through. A lot of misinterpreted poetry soaking my veins, and my mind wavering over any amount of pity I could scrounge for myself. Again, I was a troubled youth.

"Little did I know you'd be the one to finally find release." She let off one of her signature laughs, one that sounded impatient yet entirely lazy at the same time. "I want it."

There's no way I'm understanding her correctly. What is she in fact asking of me? What release had I been given? My life was to become nothing more than an endless battle against constant agony of different proportions.

"I did everything right. I made bonds with all the right people, stuck it out in the hardest of situations in which they put me in, and I even sacrificed a few friends on their behalf." She shook her head and I could see that dormant anger in her begin to peak. "I've paid my dues and yet... they choose someone like you? Someone who doesn't appreciate or even understand their world?"

She was losing my interest now, my mind straying further from her words and gnawing closer at the faint vibration to which the chambers in her heart lightly pounded, pumping blood quicker and quicker as her anger continued to heighten. It was almost mesmerizing, the sound, even when I strived to ignore it, it sung like a charming symphony spinning circles in my mind. I could still hear Komi shouting her disappointments back at me, but her pulse made a more delightful plea for acknowledgment that I could not ignore.

She was standing over me now, her hands braced down against my arms, her nails digging into my wrists. I could feel my insides screech at the close proximity. My teeth were grinding against one another in a fight for discipline, and yet it seemed nearly improbably at the moment. She was baiting me with her own flesh and it wasn't until I forced my eyes open, to look up at her as she slouched over my seated position that I realized that this is what she wanted. She was hoping I would give in. She wanted this life? I simply couldn't understand it. I needed some sort of confirmation in the matter.

"This seems like a hell of a lot of trouble just to announce yet another reason why you hate me." I said with a cringe, the mere act of speaking only allowed her scent to find its way more smoothly to my tongue.

Her head tilted to the side and it was as though she saw my verbal acknowledgment as triumph for her main goal here. "I have hated you for a long time but no, this isn't about that."

I rolled my eyes, increasingly impatient with her lack of forwardness in which I had become so accustomed to. "Then what is this about? Why attack me, just to ask something of me?" I gave off a curt exhale to leave no amount of hope to remain with her. "As though I would honestly feel obliged to be accommodating to you of all people?"

She laughed, yet it was a laugh I had never heard. She came off as pathetic to me, and that sounds harsh but with this whole heightened senses thing, the mere idea of jealousy over something I was certain was as shallow as Komi had always been, it was met with the utmost annoyance.

"I want what you have."

My eyes narrowed, what on earth had happened since I had blacked out after seeing Richard? "Very funny, now tell me why I'm really here or I'll-"

Another laugh was released from her, this time it vibrated back to me in arrogance. "You think I did this to you?" I truly had. Right up until she made the possibility sound so ridiculous. "I should probably be frightened by you, now that you are what you are, but I refuse. You're still the pathetic waste of space you were the day I met you. No amount of immortality will ever change that."

My own set of anger spiked in me now. Okay fine, she knew what I was, took interest in it clearly, so what was with the subtlety? Just get to the point already! "What do you want from me?"

"I want to know why they think you're so fucking special."

I eyed her patiently, that jealousy hardening in her veins was far more than satisfying. My response was no more than an involuntary laugh. I needed to know who had brought me here but I was smarter than to think asking her was even an option. I needed to get out of here, and right now, she was my only sheer sign of a way out. "Whoever 'they' are, they are making a mockery of you. I know who did this to me, and when I find them, I'll make sure their last breath is met in torment. You? You are posing to be a real thorn in my side. If you want answers, loosen the chains."

She shook her head in hysterics, laughter playing at her tongue, but the only thing I took from this moment was that she hesitated. Oh, hesitation, its the clear sign that persuasion is not beneath them.

"They would surely kill me if I did such a thing."

"Oh and rules are something you're in favor of?" I was teasing her, playing on her weakness because I knew she had never been one to fall in line with the rest. In her heart she longed to be nothing aside from a rebel, so why were these strangers able to limit her actions? What had they promised her in return for her obedience? And then it hit me. Clarity washed over me once I realized Komi's jealousy wasn't so much about the interest anyone took in me but the fact that she wanted the one thing I would trade everything to be rid of; she wanted immortality. "If they have promised you anything, I assure you it is a lie."

"Nice try but I've worked far too long for this opportunity and the day I turn is closer than ever." She took a heavy intake of air, truly believing her words even though I could see the falsity behind them.

Hmm, patience? Not another one of her strong suits. I find that deeply interesting. She appeared to me no longer as the alpha of our orphanage but simply a desperate lap dog waiting for a treat. My eyes narrowed and I took a deep inhale of the stingy air around us. If I expected any amount of aid from her to escape I should think a bit of mercy was due. "If they were going to change you, they would have already done so. They don't make people wait."

"So you do know them?"

No, but I could play on that little deception since she seemed to know very little. "I know plenty of them to not be fooled by false hope." My sly smile rather disturbed her and I found optimal enjoyment from it. I could see the fire in her eyes that resembled doubt all too clearly. "You would be so foolish as to believe them. They're dead," I spoke the last part slowly to ensure she understood I was honestly trying to help her. But, I could see that she couldn't grasp what I was trying to tell her. Her mind had been so focused on becoming immortal that she could practically taste it and it was written all over her face. With a roll of my eyes, I continued, knowing perfectly well that it was pointless. "Promises to the living are practical jokes meant to get their dirty work done and to keep their hands clean."

She didn't like that, but it was true. Even if I didn't know the ones who had captured me, I knew the habits of the undead and any likeness to the living was spawned purely out of humor. That is if death wasn't the usual outcome.

"I know who you're looking for." Surprising statement, but not unanticipated from the stench of desperation reeking from her pores. It wasn't as though I took her seriously, until she uttered his name. "Jason."

My teeth began to tighten, grinding harder against themselves now. How did she know him? How did she...

"If you're wondering how I know..." The confidence in her voice was making me sick to my stomach. Tied to a chair or not, I had believed myself to be in control over the situation... until now. "He told me himself."

I was about to retaliate. My mind had gone into a frenzy. It wasn't so much what she had said, rather the underlined seductive gleam she seemed to hold for my previous beloved. I knew it wasn't true, Jason loved me. What ever she believed could happen between them would surely be out of pure revenge toward me. Komi didn't love anything, not even herself if she was willing to sacrifice her very soul for something as cold and unendearing as an eternity alone.

My strength, at her insinuation, had suddenly tripled. Muscles contracting, I could feel the chains which held me somewhat loosen. I had scared her, I could tell for she had taken a few steps back. I growled back at her, begging my strength to reign victorious, the mere fear she tried to hide in her eyes feeding my every movement. But, all at once, everything around me had come to a pause. One voice, no not Richard's, but the friend I had bid farewell to so long ago in order to spare his life from any danger I could bring him. He stood in the doorway, yes, the same stoner boyfriend in which Komi had mistreated. There he was.

I could feel my entire body fall limp in confusion. My mind was torn between whether or not he knew about this darker side of life and the creatures that inhabited it, or the anger at the possibility that Komi had introduced him to it.

He stared down at me, eyes as large and dark as I remembered but it was the concern that simmered within their forest green hue that upset me the most. What could he be thinking? Was he frightened with me or disappointed that I had not been smarter? After all, it was he who had warned me the most about Jason and the company he kept.

"Kory," he muttered, a hand running down the length of his face. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

I inhaled deeply, trying to ignore the embarrassing fact that I was utterly vulnerable at this point. My shirt torn, blood drying against my jawline from where I had been struck. I was speechless. What could I say to him that he obviously didn't know? How could I piece together the proper words to explain why I had vanished on him?

"What are you doing here?" Komi snapped, sending him a glare, arms crossing.

"I could ask the same to you. And before you go arguing with me, I should ask one thing. You would really test me on such a night?" He responded coolly, but the icy stare he sent her way had clearly invited fear into her for Komi just left without further explanation to me.

When he looked back at me, the same frustration coating his features, I sighed in defeat. "Gar, I can explain."

"Save your excuses. I understand why you left."

He did? "Why?"

He gave a stressful shrug, a hand scratching at his blonde hair. "I should have done the same."

Okay, now I was confused on more than one level. "What are you talking about?" It couldn't be. Had this happened because of me? Was it my fault that he had been turned? Wait, no, because I could still feel that he was human. He had a somewhat altered scent about him but it was still him. "What happened to you?"

He laughed. "Nothing as exciting as what you've been through." We looked to each other as if trying to read the others expression. Of course, he knew the very question I had circling my thoughts. "Of course I've been watching over you."

There was no way that was true. I would have known. I was so careful. Surely I would have sensed him. "That's not possible."

"I've always known where you were."

"How?" I was becoming frustrated now. What was with everyone and the confusing conversation? Why couldn't they just say what was on their mind? Why was everything coated in secrecy?

As I studied his dark eyes, I found guilt. It was obvious to me that he wanted to tell me, but like all things on this side of life, the little the ones you care about know, the better. I watched him closely as he struggled to decide upon a reply, and I was curious as his mind began to wander. I could see it in his eyes. There was a spike in urgency and without words he knelt before me, words hushed now.

"I want you to run. Don't ask questions, don't hesitate, just run." None of this made sense. What was he suddenly so hesitant of? What could he sense that I could clearly not? As the last chain fell to the floor, Gar pulling me to my feet, my balance shaky, he eyed me carefully, panic still present in his gaze. "You're not looking too good." AKA, feed before I become a danger to everyone, including himself, around me. "You need to go."

"Wait," I demanded, pulling my arm free of his hold as he forced me toward the exit. "None of this makes sense. You can't just-"

"Go," He shouted, pushing me away from him and further down the narrowed hallway behind the room I had been stored in.

"I need answers!" I growled and it was clear he suddenly became slightly frightened of me. I would never hurt him but with the growing thirst in my veins, and his veins so delicately carrying blood, I couldn't be sure my control would hold out for much longer.

He gave a growl of his own, knowing I had always been stubborn to some degree. "I'll find you."

"When?"

He shook his head, impatience seeping through his teeth now as they began to grind. "Soon! Wait,..." He shouted as I had turned to leave, and there was anger like I had never seen in his eyes. "I... stay away from Dick Grayson."

My eyes narrowed. What was it about this guy that everyone but me seemed to understand? I was furious now. With everyone I knew from my previous life popping up and obviously knowing more about my situation than even I did, well, it put me less at ease. Next thing I knew, my inner monster had been tempted enough to surface and I found myself practically foaming at the mouth, eyes reddened and teeth asserted as I pinned Gar back against the hallway wall. I was inches from tearing his flesh open, my mind fixated on everything negative in which Gar's appearance had conjured. That's the thing about feeding; you lose control, hell, you lose sight of reality and whats right and wrong.

I went from being scared that he would see me as a monster, to lashing out at him for lack of obedience. My mind had darkened to the reality that I would never want to hurt Gar, that he was my friend and it swayed toward violence. Why hadn't he just given me the answers I needed? I shouldn't have to beg let alone ask twice. Shit, this was the darker side of myself taking over and even though it felt right, I knew better. Forget about having just released me from chains, forget about trying to help me escape. In my mind, if he really wanted to help me, keep me safe from what ever was lurking through these halls, he'd sacrifice his life for me, allow me to drain all his blood, every last drop.

The longer I stared down at him, the scent of his fear strengthening my need to satisfy my hunger, to the point where I no longer saw a familiar face. I no longer saw my friend Garfield Logan, but rather an insignificant human, good for only one thing; sustenance.

I was inches from his neck, his pulse like a strobe light shinning through his skin, egging me on. My eyes shut, teeth ready to strike when I suddenly felt a new-found strength assert itself within him and I found myself shoved back against the opposite wall. It took a few seconds, him catching his breath and trying to calm himself down before I noticed them. Fangs.

Fangs? I believe I uttered the word 'what' involuntarily, but neither of us acknowledged it. If not a vampire, which I knew he was not, then what in the hell was he? In an instant the fangs had receded within his gums, leaving him breathless and clearly furious with me. My mind had stepped from the shadows of my darkened essence and I tried to gather my thoughts which were drowning in confusion. Not only was I struggling with the fact that I had almost intentionally killed my closest friend, but I was frustrated that there was something going on with Gar that he wasn't telling me.

Before I could voice my confusion, he allowed a frustrated growl to escape him, his eyes ablaze against me to mirror the betrayal he felt.

"Don't you ever try something like that again!" He shouted, and I could tell he was struggling not to inflict the same betrayal on me. It was more than obvious his eyes were scouring over my appearance as if he had never truly known me; as if I was no more than a stranger to him. "Don't you... ever!"

"Lover's quarrel?"

Both of us turned. I could sense the anger in Gar simmer, replaced with conflict at who stood beside us now, but all that encompassed my thoughts was him.

"Jason?" I breathed. He looked better than I remembered. Those eyes, those intoxicating eyes. The longer I stared back at him, the more this situation became clear. Narrowing my gaze, I took a single step toward him, a bit more bite in my tone. "This was your doing? You did this to me?"

He smiled, a small chuckle emanating from his charming lips. Why was he being so calm about this? He ignored me and looked to Gar, shaking his head in disappointment. "How did I know I'd find you here?"

Gar rolled his eyes, clearly these two weren't on the best of terms. "You didn't. If not for that slut you keep around Kory and I would be long gone."

I was angry, felt betrayed, for I knew Gar had spoken out about this 'slut' purposely to get me to understand the connection. My eyes darkened once more and I raised my voice at Jason. "Komi? You and Komi? What the fuck is going on?"

"I think its time you and I had a discussion regarding recent events."

Alright, his tone was more than misleading. I couldn't tell whether he was relieved to see me or if there was in fact a slight amount of anger weaved within his tone to which I thought I had noticed briefly. It was Gar who put himself between Jason and I before any other word could be spoken.

"I think you've done enough to her for one night, don't you?"

I watched closely as Jason's eyes lingered in hesitation over Gar. Once again, if I had only known what Gar was, what creature he had been cursed to, I might understand the underlined fear in which Jason's mind seemed submerged in, but I didn't.

**FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF**

There had been a brief struggle of unannounced authority between the two before I found myself standing in a room alone with Jason. Gar had begun to tense in a way that seemed involuntary, before he completely rushed out of the hallway. I didn't understand it, and yet Jason seemed cautious of Gar's every movement until the scent of his person had completely fallen out of reach from our senses. And now, now I stared awkwardly back at my once beloved. For someone who had once vowed to spend an eternity at my side, since I had changed, he had vanished. The only thing processing in my mind was, why now? Why after all this time alone had he finally reached out to me? Why was violence the only way to reinsert himself within my life? From the looks of him and the frequent side glances he gave within the silence, I came to the conclusion that his mind had been reeling about how much I really knew about what was going on here.

Of course, at the moment, I cared very little about what he thought. I was focused more on what he was avoiding. Jason had never been easy to read, but time had granted certain insight and gestures that I could pick up on. As of now, me lingering quietly by the entrance of an elegant room and him standing across from me, helping himself to a chilled glass of a dark liquor, I could tell he was trying to configure a way to begin this conversation.

He looked handsome, much different than I was used to, but I suppose it had something to do with the change in his hairstyle and the attire he had become accustomed to. The Jason I knew wore nothing more than a torn pair of jeans and an old t shirt he found on the floor of his bedroom. His hair was slightly longer, providing a veil of sorts to shield his eyes at certain angles. As pathetic as it may seem, when I had first started seeing Jason, I hadn't even the slightest inclination that he was a vampire. Of course, finding that little detail out had spiraled my life out of control. Still, he had always come off to me as guarded, something always on his mind and making his attitude, while arrogant, somewhat constantly frustrated. I'll admit though, I think maybe that's what the reason might be for his fashion change. Everyone can enjoy the charm in a nice suit, and he wore it well and it had so far distracted my mind from the fact that the usual fragment of annoyance he was always submerged in was very much alive in this instant.

"I searched for you." I admitted. There was no point in waiting for him to begin the conversation when clearly he was incapable.

His eyes found mine reluctantly, and a smile slowly crept over his face. "You look rather parched."

I rolled my eyes, refusing to let him change the subject. "I looked for you forever and like some ridiculous fool I believed you were looking for me too." My anger doubled as a muffled laugh sounded from him. "I love you, Jason."

"Look,..." He began, sounding rather indifferent in the matter.

"When I changed you said we'd always have one another for survival; that you would always protect me. When did that suddenly change? Since when is Komi, someone you know I have a history with, when did she become my replacement?"

"She isn't your replacement." He was holding back a laugh, I could tell, and his eyes scanned over the surroundings as he gave off a nonchalant shrug. "She's more for fun if anything." My anger must have been apparent because his careless attitude faltered and he sighed, setting his drink down on the table beside him and crossing his arms over his chest. "I do love you Kory, its just that things have changed."

"How would you have me take that information? What does that even mean? Why have you waited so long to find me?"

I was feeling weak again; my insides having not felt this extent of malnutrition in a while. With a hand to my head, body swaying in a lack of balance, I exhaled slowly and tried to focus on his movements. One second Jason was all the way across the room, eying me wearily, and the next he was standing right before me, a hand brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"We had an eternity on our side, a love that knew no limitation, and..." His words were softer, more gentle, but as he paused, his hand gripping tightly on my chin, he came within inches from my lips, eyes searching mine. "And you went and involved yourself with someone like Dick Grayson."

My eyes narrowed, unsure how everyone seemed to be aware of this fact. But it was the sudden anger that invaded Jason as he forced me back against the wall behind me, his hand gripping tighter on my chin, that caught me off guard. He was being violent now, the look in his eyes as dangerous as I had ever witnessed in him. I kept quiet, still unsure what he expected from me though I could feel his teeth brushing in a taunt against the flesh of my neck.

He wouldn't bite me, he wouldn't hurt me. Or at least the old Jason wouldn't have. I'd be lying if his anger, or rather jealousy, wasn't a tad exciting to me.

"Get off me," I shouted, pushing him back and beginning a small pace on the side of the room.

"Don't deny it happened. There are plenty of people who are aware of it." There was a small growl, his eyes glowing red in fury. "Admit it!"

"Why? Is this the whole point of our rekindlement? To list the side lovers we've had while apart?" I laughed, feeling my confidence in the situation flicker back to me. "Save it, I'm certain your list is far greater than mine."

"None of them meant anything to me, not even Komi. Being with Grayson is a direct betrayal."

I laughed again, as if any explanation he had was even capable of easing my frustration with him. "You are the pure definition of betrayal Jason. You knew what Komi had done to me in the past, you knew I would find out about you two, and yet you still went through with it. And you expect me to show guilt because of a random fling with a playboy? He sought me out by the way. I just couldn't deny him."

Unfair? I don't think so. By the looks Jason was giving me, I could not only sense but see the anger boiling beneath his skin.

"Let me guess, from what everyone else has told me, it was a poor decision on my part? I don't know what I've just done?" I laughed. "Save your breath Jason. I'm going home."

"If you ever see him again-"

"No." I interrupted and I gave a confident shrug. "You don't get to tell me what to do anymore." I smiled, moving to the doorway. "You were right, things have changed." I glanced back at him for a moment and giggled. "I don't need you."

"He's dangerous." I heard him shout out to me and for a moment I almost fell for his concern in my well-being.

"This is interesting, Jason Todd, afraid of a human being?" I rolled my eyes and continued out the door. "How pathetic you've become."

"I'm not afraid of him, he wouldn't dare confront me, but you one the other hand-"

It didn't matter, I was already long gone. I had kept cool while still within sight of him, but the second I was out of earshot from him, and I knew he could no longer sense me, I had broke into a run. I had to get as far from him as possible. There was nothing in this world I had hoped for more than to be reunited with him, to look upon his face and see the love he once had for me. It turns out that whole 'time granting us endless love forever' it was 'time' that had sent our love into doom. The entire time I searched his presence for the man I once loved, for the man I had pleaded would find me, and now that he had, it was nothing but a disappointment. He stared back at me as a cold, unloving, stranger of a man; one I could not recognize. The darkness of being a vampire had clearly changed him. Not to mention that the visions of him and Komi together while I desperately scrounged the earth for him... it was too much. By the time I reached the back alleyways of the city I was throwing up, my emotions running high and tears flooding my vision. I was alone in the world now; I had nothing to fight for and the realization of this was haunting.

Weak. I was weak, he had weakened me, made me believe that there was hope for us. This was a turning point, I knew. As it were, the only thing more dangerous than a vampire, is a vampire who has lost all hope; nothing to stop them from giving in to the dominant vampire side. My life would be darker now, I could already feel my inner monster scratching at the surface of my mind and without the hope of my love for Jason being real, I knew eventually the monster would win. Would I even recognize myself after that? Would I be the demon of night that lost sight of reality entirely, only to be met with an early grave over poor choices made out of a lack of control?

**FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF FF**

A/N thanks for reading! Please remember to review, your opinions do help me update faster. Its nice knowing the questions or interest you guys take from each chapter.


End file.
